Sakura's Slave - On Hold -
by SweetChiari
Summary: Requested Fic: Sakura wants a slave and it's the M/r! What will happen when Sakura finally has who she wants? Warning: Futa!Sakura and smut
1. Chapter 1

**In this fanfiction, Sakura will be a futa and this story will be strictly lemon. Please be warned that this story has sexual content. **

Sakura Kinomoto was happy as she was thinking up a plan as to how she could have m/r all to herself. She wanted him so badly, it hurts just thinking about him. Sakura could feel her cock hardened just thinking about him. She knew what she had to do. She would have to dominate him. _Hearing him cry out my name will be delightful. _Sakura thought as she smirked evilly. She wanted everything about him to be owned by her. She wanted his innocence, his naivety and his childlike demeanor to be all hers.

As Sakura walked to school, she saw m/r standing with a group of people. Seeing him smile made her cock even more harder as she felt tight. She grunted as she knew that she wouldn't reveal her second private part at school. She wanted to talk to him now and so, she went up to him. "Sakura-san?" He spoke to her. His soft voice made Sakura go hard again as she groaned from the frustration at her being hard and wanting to hold up a conversation with the boy of her dreams. The young lady gave m/r a small smirk as she pulled him towards her. "Um, Sakura-san? What's wrong?" He asked. _So innocent and very submissive. He was made for me. He will be glad to be my slave. _Sakura thought as she smirked at him. He absent-mindlessly followed Sakura as she tugged him somewhere that wasn't school. When m/r realized that he had followed Sakura back home, he gasped in shock. "S-sorry!" He panicked as he thought that Sakura was angry at him for following her home.

"Why are you sorry, silly boy? I wanted you to follow me." She admitted to him very proudly. When m/r realized that Sakura wasn't mad at him, he relaxed, but then he realized what she had said, he was confused.

"Why did you want me to follow you?" He asked the great question as Sakura pulled him into the house.

"Because I want to make you mine." Sakura told him, knocking him out in order to put her plan in action.

...

When m/r woke up again, he noticed that he was on a bed, but he was tied up with rope. He tried to pull himself free, but the more he pulled on the rope, the more he caused himself pain, so he stopped when he noticed Sakura was walking into the room. But, he noticed that she was wearing something new and he unconsciously tugged on the rope out of fear. "Sakura-san?" He called out to the girl that wearing a black latex tight bondage suit. Sakura was holding a flogger whip and the whip was black. Sakura cracked the whip against m/r's bare chest and he grunted in pain.

"It's Mistress to you, m/r." She tells him and he relaxed after the harsh whip stopped hurting. M/r's cock started hardening after the whip had hit him and he couldn't believe that his cock enjoyed it. Sakura's nipples hardened at the sight and so did her own cock. M/r noticed the hard cock that Sakura had and he grunted. _She has a large cock and hers is bigger than mine's! _He panicked at the sight as he knew that Sakura's cock being fully erect couldn't fit inside of him. He whimpered as Sakura purred at his fear. His innocent eyes full of fear made Sakura want to try something to her m/r. As she felt something in her cock, she grabbed her cock and she pointed it at him. She sighed in relief as she started to release a hold of urine on the poor m/r.

He groaned as Sakura released a load of piss on him. He couldn't believe that Sakura peed on him and he mentally whined about how smelly he was going to be later on. _Aw, man! Why did she pee on me? I'm going to be smelly if she lets this dry. _He hoped that Sakura wasn't going to let him sit there with pee on him. Sakura gave him a small frown when she noticed that he was dismayed over being pissed on. _Why is he looking so sad? _She thought.

"I'm going to clean you. Is that why you're so upset? That I wasn't going to clean you? Speak now!" Sakura commanded him. M/r was frightened by the angry tone in her voice. _I hadn't meant to make her angry. _He feared Sakura's wrath. When he didn't answer, Sakura cracked the whip against his thigh, making him jump in her bonds.

"Yes, Mistress! I was upset because I thought that you weren't going to clean me." He answered Sakura in order to avoid being whipped again.

"I should punish you by not cleaning you, but your honesty is making me smile." Sakura spoke to m/r as she started to clean him with water and soap. When m/r was fully clean, she smirked as she gripped his hair. M/r almost screamed, but he settled for a small whine instead.

"Mistress?" He knew to obey Sakura's every word as he didn't want to anger her. _Mistress is very powerful. _He thought as his eyes became filled with lust as his eyes started to moisten to small tears of pain as Sakura turned him slightly so she could penetrate him. When she did penetrate him, two moans were released as m/r had to adjust to Sakura's long and hard shaft. Sakura wasn't too heartless to just start pounding her slave. She wanted him to be able to take her and so, she eased in little by little until her entire cock was pushed inside of her m/r.

He moaned and his moan let Sakura that she could move and she pulled out, making him whine of loss. Sakura smirked and she slammed back inside of him. He screamed from the pain and pleasure. Sakura's smirk could split her face because of how smug she felt at being able to cause m/r both pain and pleasure at the very first slam. _He's sensitive. That's means more fun for me. _Sakura thought as she pull back and slam into m/r again.

M/r moaned as Sakura seemed to have found his sweet spot and she smiled as she started to pound him in that same spot every time she slammed back into him. M/r took to moaning out Sakura's title every time she slammed back into him, making Sakura smirk at how cute and perfect her slave was and he was all for her. _That's m/r. Cry and scream my title. You will always be mine. I will make sure of that. _She thought as she continued to pound him.

When she got finished with pounding him, she took his face into her hands and she forced her cock into his lips. M/r could do nothing but to take the same cock that abused his prostate into his virgin lips. "Suck me." Sakura ordered him. M/r nodded his head as he begun to suck Sakura's cock. As he sucked her cock, he made sure to use his tongue to lick the thick bulge and it drove Sakura crazy. _Yes! He is perfect! M/r will be mine forever and ever. _She thought as her slave continued to suck her. He even tried to deep-throat her, but Sakura was too big for him to even to finish his attempt.

After a moment of M/r sucking her, Sakura's cock had stiffened and the hard cock had exploded into M/r's mouth, causing him to gag and almost choke on the cum that had been released inside of his throat. "Just relax, I didn't say to kill yourself." Sakura lightly scolded M/r as she ran a hand through his soft hair. She only gripped his hair when he tried to move away from her cock and that was to just make sure he didn't kill himself as she gripped his hair. As she gripped on M/r's hair, she slowly pulled out of his mouth and when she made sure that all of her was out of M/r's mouth, she moaned as the sight of her spit-covered cock and she smirked at M/r. "How did you like it, M/r?" She asked him sweetly.

M/r pulled himself up so he could relax on his bottom. "It felt great, Mistress. Would you keep me forever, Mistress?" From the words that were coming out of his mouth, Sakura determined that M/r was still on cloud nine and thus, was still feeling the pleasure that she had given him.

"Of course, I will keep you forever, M/r. You are mine." Sakura tells the young man that she was glad that she could keep for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura fell asleep with M/r in her arms. She felt happy now that she had who she wanted in her arms. She felt completely completed now that she had her M/r in her arms. He was hers to have sex with and she was very glad about that.

When she woke up the next morning, she saw M/r innocently looking at her as he sucked off her cock and she smirked down at him. "You couldn't wait, could you?" She asked, but from the sound of her voice, M/r knew that she wasn't actually mad at him and so, he continued to suck Sakura off until she gave the command to stop. When she did gave him the order to stop sucking, it was because Sakura was very close to coming and she didn't want to cum in his mouth again.

"No, Mistress, I couldn't wait. I was so happy that I pleased you yesterday that I thought that you weren't going to want me after last night." M/r admitted to Sakura, which made her kiss M/r very deeply. She made the kiss a lot better when she pushed her tongue into of his mouth to taste every bit of the young man that had sucked her off. _I think that I am starting to fall for him, but does he like me back. _Sakura wondered as she knew that it wasn't just lust that she felt for the young man that she was kissing. She pulled him into her lap in order to kiss him even more deeply and so for M/r to feel that he had made Sakura horny once again.

"Look, M/r. Do you feel that?" Sakura asked as she grind him against her cock. She loved the moans that he made for only her.

M/r was her perfect other half.

Sakura loved the glorious sounds that he was making just for her. Sakura loved the fact that only she could make him make those sounds for her and she loved the sounds that came out of his mouth. She loved it so much that her cock had hardened up and she smirked at M/r. "You made me hard again." Sakura started to tease M/r and a blush had came to his cheeks as he wasn't expecting Sakura to tease him with words. _She knows her way with words. _He thought as he knew that Sakura was ready for him.

"What do you want me to do, Mistress?" He asked Sakura and she smirked at him. M/r started to sweat as he hoped that his question won't get him punished.

"Don't worry, darling. I won't punish you for being simply curious. I can understand your curiousity. You are mine, after all." Sakura spoke to him, making his own cock hardened, but he knew that Sakura wouldn't help him get off as she was his mistress and he was her slave.

"Yes, I am. I am forever yours, Mistress." M/r tells Sakura and Sakura grinned at him. _I need to stop torturing him, but he responds so well to it. _Sakura thought.

"Alright, I am going to stop teasing you. Now, roll over and hang on tight. I am about to fuck your ass again." Sakura commanded her slave. M/r moaned at her words, but he obeyed as he was ready for his Mistress to stretch him out again. When he roll over and stuck his ass in the air, Sakura grabbed his hands with her hands to feel how soft the muscle was in her hands. _He has a flat ass. _She moaned at the sight of his cute, round ass sticking in the air for only her. Sakura smirked and she slowly pushed her cock in, not wanting to hurt M/r. When M/r moaned out in pain, she moaned out from pleasure. _I already took him in his ass and yet, he is still so tight! _Sakura thought, but she wasn't complaining, but she didn't want to hurt him and so, she let him adjust to her size once again.

When M/r let her know that she could make, Sakura started to pull out and push back in. She didn't want to start pounding him just yet as she knew that pounding him right off the bat would both hurt and cause him pleasure, but she wanted to give him all pleasure until they went over the contract over what kind of pain can be caused. M/r squeezed his fists tightly as Sakura started to thrust even more quickly, but she still wasn't pounding his ass. "Don't cry, M/r, I am crying not to hurt you too badly." Sakura softly spoke to her slave as she stilled for a moment, letting her slave adjust to her large size. _Mistress's cock in deep inside of me. _He thought as he resisted the urge to snap his hips back to make Sakura move again. Sakura noticed how needy and impatient M/r was getting and she smiled as she leaned forward to let her tits rest against his back. "Don't worry, M/r, I will fuck you until you pass out." Sakura promised M/r, making him arch his back and moan out at the promise of getting fucked into next week.

When Sakura started up her thrusting once again, her thrusts made M/r moan out very heavily and he made Sakura very happy by making those wonderful cries out of his mouth for only his mistress. His mistress was the only person that could make him feel like this and he enjoyed every minute of it. He didn't know what to call it as he started to fall for Sakura. He didn't want to call it fucking as that meant that he was just being used for Sakura's personal enjoyment. He wanted to call it love-making, but he didn't know how Sakura would take it and so, he kept his mouth closed about it in order to not make Sakura angry.

He arched his back when he realized that he was about to come and Sakura felt her cock stiffened and she moaned out at how ready she was. "I'm about to come, M/r! Come with me!" When she gave that order, they both exploded as white, stick cum covered the sheets of the bed they had used. Sakura waited for her cock to become limp before she pulled it out.

When she had pulled out of M/r, she laid herself beside the panting male. "I love you, Sakura-san." M/r spoke to Sakura with a soft grin on his face. Sakura couldn't help but to smile back.

"I love you too, M/r." Sakura was telling the truth. She did loved M/r back. She just wondered if he considered the sex either fucking or love-making. She hoped that he thought of it as love-making as she knew that she was passionate with him and she loved him as much as he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

They had took a nap after they had another day of sex-filled fun. When Sakura woke up again, she noticed that M/r was still sleeping and she grinned at him. She hated to have to get up, but she had to get up so she could make their contract. She carefully moved so she wouldn't wake up M/r as she didn't want to disturb him. She smiled down at him when she managed to successfully get up from the bed. As she looked around in her chambers, she knew that M/r had to have his own room unless he didn't mind sleeping in Sakura's bed. She then moved to her office.

As she sat in her office chair, she started to read through the contract that she had created days before. As she heard the contract, she frowned as she knew that she should have let him read the contract before they started to have sex. Even so, to her, it wasn't just sex. It was love-making as she did love M/r and she knew that M/r loved her back; it just looks weird to look and read at a contract that was probably made for senseless fucking. Sakura was sure that the contract was for M/r, though as she doesn't remember liking anyone else as her slave. Sakura then realized that the contract was written for M/r and she couldn't believe that she had forgotten all about it.

She cursed as she threw the folder back down on her desk. She couldn't believe it. _The contract was the first fucking step and I didn't even do that right. _Sakura scolded her as she couldn't believe that she had let her needs cloud her over the important things first. Sakura considered that irresponsible as she knew that something could have gone wrong before she even remembered the fucking paperwork. However, she was glad that things had turned out well. It was perfect, aside from her forgetting to let M/r read the damn contract to see what he agrees with.

She wanted him to sign the contract and yet, she wanted to take him again. _Maybe I can take him once again and then, later on, we can talk about the contract. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. _Sakura thought as she left the contract on her desk and she went back to her chambers to find M/r up and waiting on her. He was showing off his feminine body and yet, he was still blushing a little as he stared at Sakura. Sakura's cock then went hard at the sight of how beautiful M/r was and she purred. "Aren't you very eager?" She asked M/r, who shrugged his shoulders, but even that motion of his body caused him to look even more wonderful to Sakura.

She walked towards him and she pulled him into another steaming kiss. This time, their actions were coordinated perfectly and M/r didn't bother fighting for dominance as he knew that Sakura would win every time, so he decided to not wait his time. Sakura, however, tried something new as she suck on his tongue. The sight of seeing his mistress suck on his tongue made M/r moan very loudly and his moans were for her hears only. Sakura's hand went to his hair and she started to pull on his hair in order to make him open his mouth. Sakura stopped sucking on his tongue in order to push her tongue inside of M/r's hot cavern as she searched ever inch of his mouth. He released sweet moans that was music to her ears. _I'm glad I have him. _She thought as she broke off the kiss.

Sakura pulled back to let them both breathe and when she gazed at M/r's mouth, she pressed her lips to his once again. Sakura could feel her cock hardened up even more and she knew that she had to pound him once again. "Mistress." M/r moaned out her title and Sakura was very ready to cum on him at the sound of his voice. Sakura motioned for him to turn over and he did just that to please his mistress.

Sakura rubbed her cock in order to get ready. When she aligned her cock with M/r's hole, she slowly pushed in and just like before, he was still tight. _I've fucked him already and he's still so tight! _Sakura groaned as she pushed her entire cock inside of M/r. When she was fully in, she just rested on M/r's back to give him time to adjust to the size of her cock once again. "I'm going to start moving." She warned M/r and she started to thrust her hips against his. As she started to move, she could feel her cock hitting his sweet spot once again as M/r mewl under her. "Fuck! This is great!" Sakura shouted as she felt her cock stiffened for a while of just pounding M/r.

M/r could feel it so as he arched his back and that was when Sakura came into him. Sakura waited for her cock to become soft before she pulled out. When that happened, Sakura didn't bother trying to clean herself off. She just laid on top of M/r's back and she stroked his back. "You were so good for me." Sakura knew what she was doing as she made M/r's dick hardened. M/r whimpered as he knew what Sakura was doing. _She's going to praise me and I have a praise kink. _He thought as he still whimpered. "Do you like being praised by your mistress?" Sakura asked M/r.

"Yes, ma'am, I do." Sakura blanched at the ma'am, but she didn't mind it as she knew that M/r was only treating her with respect. Because Sakura was done with praising, his cock had softened and Sakura sighed. _We need to shower, but I'm tired and I'm sure that he's tired. _Sakura thought as she closed her eyes to nap on M/r.

**This is just a small update before things get crazy when I go back to school. I know I will be able to write drafts of new chapters, but I can't say when I can publish them. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was gently pressing her cock down M/r's throat as she wanted him to suck her off. She knew that she should get Tomoyo as her second slave, but she didn't know how to word. She didn't want to force her as she knew how much Tomoyo cares for her. _She needs to stop loving me, but I won't force her to stop. _Sakura thought as she stared at M/r. She wondered how he would feel about Tomoyo joining in as his buddy to help him with Sakura. "How do you feel about a sex buddy, M/r?" M/r looked up at his mistress in shock. _I'm allowed to have someone to help with her? _He thought in shock.

"I can have one?" He asked, shock in his voice. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, I will allow you to pick and choose a sex buddy that will help you out with me." Sakura told him. _Please pick Tomoyo. _She thought, getting a hard on from thinking about Tomoyo. M/r had made his decision as he grinned at his mistress.

"Tomoyo, Mistress." He called out Tomoyo's name and that made Sakura relax. She was glad that he had picked Tomoyo and she grinned back at M/r.

"Good decison." She purred as she pulled out her phone to call Tomoyo, her best friend. The phone had rang for a couple of times until Tomoyo had finally answered her phone.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" She asked over the phone and Sakura felt bad for waking Tomoyo. The young teenager did get home school after her mother wanted her to stay home during her first couple of years of high school. Tomoyo yawned as she blinked on her end.

"I wanted to hear your voice, Tomoyo. Is that so wrong?" Sakura asked and Tomoyo huffed. Sakura giggled at her best friend as she had M/r jack her off while she was on the phone with Tomoyo. She wanted Tomoyo to hear her pants as she got jacked off, but she also knew that Tomoyo is very high tolerant of her deeds and so, she knew that the girl wouldn't mind her sexual needs.

"No, but you must want something from me." Also, Tomoyo was too smart to get fooled by Sakura's fake innocence. _Damn, she figured me out. _Sakura thought. "If you want me to be another sex slave for you, just ask me." Tomoyo tells Sakura and she was shocked by how easily Tomoyo was willing to be her sex slave. Sakura thought that Tomoyo would fight her on the subject, but she wasn't saying anything negative about it, no, she was willing to help Sakura out with her extremely high sex drive. And, then Sakura remembered why Tomoyo wouldn't refuse. _It can't be because she loves me. She can't love me anymore. _Sakura thought as she didn't want to think about the fact that she had to gently shoot down her own best friend and cousin because they were related even if they acted like like best friends more than cousins. As much as Sakura wanted to force Tomoyo to shoot her offer down, Sakura found the idea of making Tomoyo her sex slave very appealing and she groaned. She looked at M/r and she motioned for him to come over to her.

"Yes, Mistress?" He asked Sakura. Sakura asked him could he help her out with her 'little' problem and M/r eagerly started to suck Sakura's cock. He moaned as he pleasured his Mistress. Sakura groaned and she grabbed his head, helping him give her a blow job.

"You're doing good, my little M/r." Sakura praised M/r, with awarded him with an erection that he couldn't help until Sakura dismisses him after he completed his job for the day. Sakura was still on the phone with Tomoyo and Tomoyo could hear the love-making sounds that the two people were making and she couldn't believe that she was getting turned on just from hearing them do sexual acts. She felt so guilty, but Sakura's next words made Tomoyo feel less guilty. "Come on, Tomoyo, I know you want me and I want you." Sakura exploded into M/r's mouth when she said that. Tomoyo had nearly came just from hearing that Sakura wanted her in the same way that Sakura had M/r. Just the way she spoke to Tomoyo had the girl become fill with want and the need to be filled with Sakura's erection inside of her.

"Sakura." Tomoyo lost the address with Sakura's name as she was wanting to become Sakura's second slave.

"My dear Tomoyo, if you wanted to be my second sex slave, all you had to do was asked." Sakura tells Tomoyo. _But my heart will always belong to M/r. _Sakura thought as she knew that M/r had caught her eye and now that he was all hers, she was very pleased that he is very submissive to her. After all, she treated M/r with the respect he deserves. Sakura sighed when she realized that she does want Tomoyo to be her second sex slave, she just hoped that Tomoyo understands that she can't fall for Sakura once again. "Do you still love me, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to hurt Tomoyo with her decision of wanting M/r.

Tomoyo was shocked at the question, but she decided to be honest with Sakura. "No, I don't. I used to love you, but I don't anymore." Tomoyo was honest and upfront with Sakura because she knew that the girl didn't want to hurt her feelings and she knew that Sakura loved M/r because of the talks that they have been having. Sakura groaned as she felt M/r take her into his mouth once again.

"Don't hurt yourself." Sakura lightly scolded M/r, but when she noticed that his eyes was showing pure lust, she knew that she couldn't complain. Sakura then turned her attention to her M/r. "Alright, Tomoyo. I will see you when you get here." Sakura tells the girl, shutting off the connection as she was very close to cumming once again. _Shit! I must be excited for both M/r and Tomoyo. _Sakura thought at she exploded into M/r's mouth once again. M/r took his time trying to swallow what had stayed in his mouth. When Sakura grabbed both of M/r's wrists, she smiled at him and M/r was ready for another pounding from his mistress. Sakura commanded him to flip over on his stomach and bend towards her. When the sight of M/r's ass was directly close to her, her cock twitched with want and it hardened up. _I'm so excited and I hope this won't hurt M/r too bad. I seem to be a lot more harder than ever. _Sakura thought as she slowly pushed her cock inside of the tight ass. Both of them moaned out as M/r started to pant. _Mistress seems to be a lot more harder. _He thought as he tried to get used to Sakura's size, but her size was so big. Sakura started to thrust inside of M/r and because he knew that he couldn't match her thrusts, he just stayed in his position and he didn't dare to move as he didn't want to accidentally be the cause of his asshole tearing, but he knew that his mistress would take good care of him. Sakura grinned at her slave and she was so happy that M/r trusted himself with her as he knew that Sakura wouldn't purposely hurt him.

When Sakura heard knocking at the door, she grunted in frustration, but when she got a text from Tomoyo, she grinned wickedly. _She's here. I can have fun with them both. _She thought at she grinned, but before she would open the door, she prepared her cock and she started to piss all over M/r. M/r moaned as he was now very strong in the lustful nature that he has only for his mistress. Sakura knew that she would have to clean him up, but she decided to let Tomoyo into the house in order to see how she does things on her own. When Tomoyo saw the state of M/r, she gasped and she turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura, you..." Tomoyo trailed off when she sees how thick and large Sakura's cock is and she gasped as Sakura walked up to her in order to push the cock into Tomoyo's entrance.

"What's wrong, Tomoyo? Are you scared?" Sakura asked, sounding very concerned, but she actually wasn't. She turned to M/r and she grinned at him. "My M/r, can you clean go take a shower and come out with no clothing on. I am going to train Tomoyo in the ways of how I want her to act." Sakura tells M/r and he nodded his head. When he left the room, Sakura turned to Tomoyo and Tomoyo was sure that she was dripping with want or was it something else? Tomoyo couldn't tell as she watched Sakura stare at her with an wicked grin on her face.

"Sakura, I...don't understand." Tomoyo finally spoke after she gulped down some air. Sakura came close to her and that was when Tomoyo remembered that Sakura was naked. Her cock pressed up against Tomoyo's leg and Tomoyo moaned at how it felt to have a cock actually pressed up against her body. Sakura then pulled Tomoyo into a searing kiss as she took off the purple dress that Tomoyo was wearing. When she felt the bra strap of Tomoyo's bra, which hid her breasts from Sakura's sight, she growled as she snapped the bra off. Tomoyo was in shock that Sakura had just easily took off her bra without even seeing her chest. As both the bra and the dress fell down to Tomoyo's feet, the only thing that was in the way was Tomoyo's panties, which was white. Sakura inched her hand down to the clothing and she felt around to see if Tomoyo was wet and to her pleasure, she was wet. Sakura grinned at Tomoyo and Tomoyo blushed at the sight of how mischievous Sakura was looking at her.

"Don't be too embarrassed, Tomoyo. I wanted you to be my second slave and I _will _get what I want, understand." Sakura tells Tomoyo and Tomoyo nodded her head as she knew how dominant Sakura was and Tomoyo wouldn't even dare try to fight for dominance. At Tomoyo's nod, Sakura latched onto one of Tomoyo's nipples, which wasn't hard, but Sakura knew how to make Tomoyo want her even more. As she happily played with Tomoyo's nipples, Sakura noticed how the worries that Tomoyo had before she stepped into the door was leaving her now that Sakura was touching her and giving her the one thing she has always needed. The moans that Tomoyo was giving Sakura made the girl smile very widely as she was glad that she was giving Tomoyo the pleasure that she needed. When Tomoyo almost had an orgasm just from Sakura playing with her breasts, Sakura knew that Tomoyo's need for pleasure was long overdue. "You've haven't really gotten laid, have you?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed that she wasn't being mean about it, but she was curious about her sexual lifestyle.

"I haven't gotten laid. Sakura, I need you." Tomoyo started to beg Sakura without her even asking her to beg for it. Sakura smirked at Tomoyo as she prepared her cock.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I will give you what you need soon enough." Sakura purrs at Tomoyo and Tomoyo moaned at her words.


End file.
